Stalker Soup
by ShinobiOfTheDarkness
Summary: Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, but I guess you already know that. Anyway, I was just wondering, are you stalking me?...He stalked her for years and he claims to know everything about her, yet, she still manages to surprise him. SasuSaku
1. Walking Along, Stalking Along

**AN:** The plot bunnies have returned! YATTA! I'm really excited about this one; it was so much fun to write and took up 13 pages on Word, my longest yet! Anywho, I'd just like to say this fic has nothing to do with soup. The idea popped into my head while I was making dinner and I was having soup. I just thought that Stalker Soup was kind of kawaii(omg did I just use the word 'cute'? (-falls on floor-)) and better than just Stalker, but whatever it was 1:00am in the morning when I got the idea. Just thought I'd mention it…Oh yeah! This story is also very different from my other ones; I thought I'd try something different, one that might appeal to people more.

**Warning: **OOCness. Don't say I didn't tell you.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto-kun is mine! I stole him! Haha! You shall never get him! (-starts to run from angry police officers-)

"Sunshine"-normal speech

_'Sunshine'_-Inner Sakura

'Sunshine'-Sakura to Inner Sakura

Sunshine-normal text

* * *

Stalker Soup 

-

The first time she had noticed him was while taking an evening stroll through Konoha Central Park, located near Leaf Academy. She had been returning from her morning shift at the hospital. Well, afternoon really, but she _had_ been there since dawn, tending to the wounded. As much as she despised socializing, helping others was her passion and medicine her gift. Little did she know, he already knew this.

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seven years ago…

-

_She'd been leisurely wandering along the small pathway watching the sun send a myriad of colours flaming across the sky. Painting it in shades of gold, sapphire, indigo, plum, and a cherry hue that matched her own vivid pastel tresses. She stopped in her amblings to rest against a Sakura tree as her namesakes swirled around her in gentle spirals. Shaken a few stray rose locks from her vision and observed as dusk slowly shaded the world to its own tones of cobalt and lavender that filled the atmosphere with the quiet stillness that she loved so much. He knew this fact too. Suddenly she had felt a pair of eyes on her, turning her head slightly; she gazed out intently with her own pair of emerald orbs, searching for the one who disturbed her peace. She soon spotted a dark silhouette that appeared to be staring in her direction. Glossy ebony locks barely visible in the shadows that shrouded him, assuming he shared her interest to watch the sunset; she had quickly left him alone and immediately erased him from her mind. After all, she'd probably never see him again and he couldn't possibly be interested in her. Oh how wrong she had been. _

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Present time…

-

Pale flesh glowed a slickly yellow as the light of computer flickered in the shadows. On the screen, there appeared to be a young woman with gleaming pink hair pulling a dark azure coat. Walking over to a small vanity near the front door, she gave her reflection a quick scrutiny before picking up the keys that sat on a small mahogany table beneath the polished glass. She stepped into a pair of dark black boots before quickly exiting the room, leaving the newly deserted area devoid of any activity. With an excited smile, the man rose from the chair before the computer and headed towards the only exit in the dark room.

"Time to go."

With that said, he disappeared from view.

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

A young woman walked slowly down the aisles of the local grocer, vainly attempting to find the items on her list. She appeared to be unaware of the dark haired young man that followed her every step of the way. As she strolled along clutching her basket, she glanced behind her, sensing someone's eyes on her. With a defeated sigh, she left her shopping and proceeded over to the man who had shadowed her every move since she'd left her house this morning.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, but I guess you already know that," she extended her hand towards his own pale one; he accepted her proffered hand in silent joy, "Anyway, I was just wondering, are you stalking me?"

His silence answered her question.

She nodded, "I thought so. At first I wasn't sure, you seemed to always be there but I thought you were just neighbour or something. But then you appeared to be absolutely everywhere and you seemed to be following me. Guess I was right. So what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She didn't seem to notice that he was still clutching her hand desperately and was gently massaging it with his thumb.

"Cool! Nice to meet you, listen I need to finish up here but why don't we grab a bite to eat later."

He nodded mutely and followed after her obediently, still gripping her hand as she walked of in search of the rest of groceries. Despite the fact that he was silent, on the inside, Sasuke was in ecstasy.

"Hmm...," she mumbled while glancing at her list, "What else do I still need?"

She looked around in surprised when she noticed the tight pressure on her hand release and found that Sasuke was gone. That was, until she noticed him walking towards her clutching a small jar tamari, a carton of orange juice, some instant ramen, and a container of anmitsu.

"How did you know?" she asked in a surprised tone which quickly turned to laughter, "Oh right, you're a stalker, you would know wouldn't you?" she responded to her own question while she accepted the items he'd fetched for her.

"I'd ask you more but I really don't want get into it right now. Definitely later though, with some strong sake too," she added as an after thought.

He remained silent as he quickly returned to her side with a look of utmost adoration on his face. This was more than he'd ever dreamed of(well not really) happening. At least more than he'd ever expected to happen in real life. Currently he was in a state of incredible shock; he had stalked her for years and he'd found her to be a very secluded person, with very few friends and only one very close one. She rarely communicated with others unless it was necessary(he knew, he'd tapped her phone lines over three years ago) and almost never left the private comfort of her home(well almost private, he'd managed to install a few hidden cameras in there while she was at work one day) unless she was dragged out by her friends. But her openness amazed him, he'd never expected her to confront him, much less invite him to tea. The police station maybe, but the local café? Never.

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

Both of them rambled towards the tea house, Sasuke trying to wrap his arm around Sakura's waist. When she viciously shoved him off, he settled for desperately clutching her hand(Sakura didn't approve, but she found it impossible to wrench her hand out of his grasp). Upon arriving at the entrance of the shop, Sasuke stepped forward and pushed the no-ren aside for her. At least he's courteous she thought as she lead the way inside. They sat down, well at least Sakura tried to sit down, Sasuke had attempted to pull her into his lap. Yanking herself from his clutches, she slumped down across from him, only to have him immediately switch positions and sidle up beside her. A waitress with platinum hair and chestnut eyes approached them. Sakura ordered some dango and tea from her and Sasuke quickly followed suit. When she left, they both waited in an uncomfortable silence(it was uncomfortable for Sakura at least, Sasuke was quite at ease as he clung to her) and waited for their food. She arrived several minute later with their orders, taking a bite of her dango Sakura figured they'd have to start talking at some point. Sighing dejectedly, she took a sip of her tea and steeled herself for the worst of situations.

"So," she started in a conversational tone, "how long have you been stalking me?"

"Seven years."

Her left eye twitched, the only sign of her discomfort while on the inside, her mind was in turmoil. Seven years?! SEVEN YEARS?! She had only noticed this guy two months ago. In fact, she had only come to the conclusion that he was stalking her, a week and a half ago. Although, if she really strained her memory, she had a fragment recollection of seeing him a few years back. She looked up from her tea and peered at him intently. Yes, most definitely. She had seen him before, several times over the last few years actually, flitting in and out of her life. But he had always blended with the crowd, the sea of people she constantly ignored.

"Ano….yosh, nande?"

Despite his rather frightening(oh, if only she knew) obsession with her, she had to admit she was curious as to the reasons for his interest.

"Nande? It's simple. Your gorgeous, smart, caring, talented, gen-" She cut him of before he could continue with his tirade.

"That's really flattering and all…," her voice faltered when she noticed that he'd paid no heed to her words.

"…proud, confident, independent…" Tuning out his words, she sighed when she noticed that he ignored her pleas for him to stop.

Sakura shot another glance at him, he looked caught up in his own world, an expression of pure bliss written across his face as he massaged her hand and droned on about her perfection. Suddenly a thought struck her. He was her stalker, ne? So, if she played her cards right, she could get him to do anything she wanted. Her inner self recoiled in disgust at her sudden mental inspiration. _'Iie! Iie! Iie! We won't do it! Shannaro!' _Ignoring Inner Sakura's revulsion; she purred in a sickeningly sweet voice,

"Onegai Sasuke-kun, would you stop talking for a moment."

She instantly received the reaction she'd been hoping for.

"Oh, Sakura-chan of couse! Gomen, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off again.

"Arigatou Sasuke," she almost laughed when she saw his face crumple in disappoint from the lack of the suffix. "You didn't answer my question properly. Why are you stalking me? What have you done? What do you know? How do you know what you know, if you know anything?"

She nearly hit smacked her forehead the moment the last question left her lips. If he'd been stalking her for seven years, knew what she was going to buy before she did, then of course he knew things. It was simply a mater of _what_ he knew and _how_ attained that information. She guarded herself for his answer, ignore the ministrations he applied to her hand and that arm he was attempting(without success) to wrap around her waist.

He blushed at the eagerness(ooooh Sasuke blushed, imagine that) of her inquiries and leaned in closer to her(if came any nearer to her she'd have to punch though, she had a personal bubble and he was already pushing it) to reply.

"I know lots of things," His breath fanned across her pale flesh and tickled her neck. He gazed earnestly into her eyes as if trying to captivate her with his own midnight tunnels. The only thing it did was arouse an immense desire to beat him to a pulp.

Ignoring her aggressive cravings; she questioned him further, "Nani….exactly?"

"Everything. Your friends, shampoo brand, clothing sizes(creepy huh?), dislikes, birthday, preferences, favourite food, hobbies, daily schedule. Your favourite books, colour, number, dental floss type(now that's obsession), height, weight, dreams, goals, ambitions. Absolutely everything that there is to Haruno Sakura," he finished his speech with pride lacing every word.

She blanched. Now that was a lot of very personal information, half of which her friends, heck, her best friend of ten years didn't know. Staring at him in shock, her mind reeled. Nani?! How could he know any of this? That is, if his claims were true. She'd have to find out.

"Honto ni?" she drawled, there was no way in Kami-sama's name she was not going to let this stranger get the best of her.

Sasuke nodded in conformation, still attempting to glomp her. She frowned; she had to admit he was awfully confident. This called for drastic action; her pride was on the line after all. Shrugging the man off of her shoulders(only to have him re-attach himself), she began quizzing him.

"My birthday?"

"March 28th, you're an Aries."

"Height?"

"170cm."

"Fav number?"

"23."

"Parent's name?"

"Haruno Nishihara and Haruno Hana."

"My job?"

"Doctor at Konoha General Hospital. Your registration number is 0-12601."

"Food?"

"Anmitsu and umeboshi?"

"Hobbies?"

"Studying, tending to the ill, reading, and trivia."

"Ano…Favourite book?"

"A set of medical encyclopedias Ten-Ten gave you four years ago on Seigin-no-hi."

So he knew Ten-Ten-chan, eh?(**A/N**: Oh, I'm sooo Canadian, although I never use this word in real life) Time for some fun.

"How long have I known her?"

"Ten years."

"How did we meet?"

"She stood up for you in the Academy when some gakidaishou insulted your forehead. Personally I think it's gorgeous, so large and lovely. May I kiss it?" he leaned in closer to her without waiting for a response.

She shoved him onto the floor.

"No you may not!" she snarled, all previous thoughts forgotten, for she was still rather touchy about her brow. And who did he think he was, trying to kiss her?

He quickly removed himself from the ground and wrapped himself around her again. Although she had roughly knocked him down, he was in elation. The only thought that took dominance is his mind was the fact that she had touched his chest when pushing him.

"Sakura-chan, onegai, don't be angry with me," he whispered into her ear, all the while trying to kiss her neck.

"Let go of me," she growled, this type of contact was a no-no.

The process continued for about two hours while he listed off every known fact there was to her. That was until…

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

She was at the end of her rope. This guy had managed to answer all of her questions perfectly. With a disgruntled tone, she ground out,

"Then what type of dental floss do I use?" Hadn't he claimed to know this as well?

"Spearmint," Sasuke answered smugly.

That was it, although, she did have an ace. There was something that she had never told anybody, not even Ten-Ten. There was only one other person on the entire face of the planet that knew this…

"What's my goal?"

"To become a surgeon at the Royal Flame Hospital."

Tch.

"How do I plan to accomplish this?"

"You are planning on studying under the medical genius Tsunade-sama. The only reason you haven't done this sooner is because you were offered a job at the hospital first and you needed the money."

"How d-" He didn't let her finish.

"In five and half months you are moving into the residences at Konoha University to be instructed and educated beneath her. That is because she is the head of the school and Dean of the medical sciences department. You'll also be her first apprentice in over six years, since the talented neurologist Shizune-san."

"Th-that…how…y-you?" she stuttered, flabbergasted.

That was her deepest of secrets. To most people it wouldn't seem like much, but to Sakura it was. She didn't believe in dreaming or aspirations but she had allowed herself this one. One private hope where she knew there was a chance of failure, where it was perhaps an unreasonable goal. Something that belonged to only her and only her; that was locked away in the furthermost reaches of her mind and sealed up in the dark loneliness of her heart. She had been restraining herself from beating him from here to Kingdome come before, but this was the last straw-

"I'm coming with you," he stated matter-of-factly, snapping her out of her reverie.

"NANI?!!" she thundered. He had to be kidding! He'd been straddling a dangerous line before, but he'd just crossed it now. Heck, he'd cleared it by an extra fifty feet.

"I must go wherever you go. You are my life, my love, and we must never be apart. You are mine," he declared possessively.

Silence.

"I AM NOT YOURS!"

"Of course you are," he retorted calmly, totally indifferent to her outburst.

"IIE! IIE! IIE!" her shrieks shook the establishment to its very foundations and caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at the couple, "Never, ever, ever!"

"Please miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you're going to continue yelling like this," a rather frightened looking manager had approached the pair and was fidgeting nervously as he spoke.

Sakura turned a set fiery viridian eyes on him, the man immediately backed off.

"You, come with me NOW!" she snarled furiously at Sasuke.

With that said, Sakura stormed out of the shop, cropped rosette tresses flying in her wake. _'Oh my God! He did NOT just say that'_ Inner Sakura trilled. _'We are going to have to beat him! Shannaro!' _It was not for the first time that day that Sakura agreed with her inner, she was going to beat this guy into the next millennium for what he'd said. She glanced behind her to see if Sasuke was following, and sure enough, he was. Just the sight of him made her blood boil. Calm down, chill out, she chanted her mantra silently in her head. Not in public, we'll get him alone. Glancing left and right she spotted a dark alley up ahead. Bingo! Springing forward to avoid being glomped by Sasuke, who had just caught up with her, she shot ahead. Creeping into the gloomy passage, she didn't stop until she reached the end of the murky route. The air was musty and smelled of an aged compost heap. Water dripped along the walls, soaking the mold that sprouted from ramparts. Suddenly, a pair of large, muscular arm wrapped themselves around her waist and a hot breath fanned across the back of her neck. These actions were followed by a voice that she supposed was an attempt at husky whisper, to Sakura it sounded like he'd gone and swallowed his tongue.

"Looks like we're alone Sakura-chan, what is it that you wanted from me?"

He then proceeded buried his head into the crook of her neck and began kissing her along the line of her throat. (**A/N:** I have no idea if this is possible considering the position they are in, it just sounded cool)

"Mmmmm, I knew you wanted me."

OH MY GOD! Someone call the cops and buy her a straight-jacket, because he did_ not_ just say that!

-

_The following paragraphs have been censored due to the incredibly violent content on Sakura's behalf. We shall have to meet up with two unfortunate targets in the next scene. Just so there is no confusion as to what has happened I shall inform you on the basics. Out of her immense anger and incredible temper, Sakura has beaten Sasuke to bloody pulp. After giving him a sufficient pounding, Sakura is no longer angry at Sasuke. When the story continues it shall be later that afternoon. _

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Ino were huded together in a tight circle near the base of a ruby bridge.

"I wonder what Forehead wants to talk about," muttered Ino, "It had better be good though, it's feakin' cold out here!"

"I-Ino-chan, y-you shouldn't talk about Sakura-chan l-like that and I'm sure whatever she ha-has to say will be important," Hinata countered in a diminutive voice.

"Hinata-chan is right Ino-chan, Sakura-chan sounded very urgent when she called," Ten-Ten grumbled at Ino in Hinata's defense, "Anyway, if you hadn't worn such a short skirt you wouldn't be cold."

"Well, Forehead could still hurry up."

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sakura called to her friends as she broke up their conversation, she had a rather bruised Sasuke in tow.

"Who's this?" Ten-Ten murmured discreetly to Ino and Hinata. She had to admit she was surprised. In all the years she had known Sakura, she had never once shown an interest in other people, let alone the opposite sex; her friend was quite the loner.

"Oh, him?" Sakura jerked a thumb in Sasuke's direction, "He's my stalker."

The three girls nearly fell over.

"Your what!" Ino exploded, "What the hell are you doing with your stalker? Shouldn't you be calling the police on him?" her eyes narrowed, "Or is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Nope, this is that guy I was telling you about, his name's Uchiha Sasuke."

Said person nodded politely to the opposing trio, refusing to leave Sakura's side(well he was more like attached to it). Sakura never once tried to push him away; this did not escape the girl's notice.

"He's not that bad you know. A bit, well extremely, obsessive, and rather annoying but really, not that bad."

"Honto ni?" Ten-Ten obviously didn't believe her, for her tone dripped with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Unless..," Ino interrupted Ten-Ten and turned to glare at Sasuke. Raising an accusing finger, she wailed, "It was you, wasn't it? You drugged her, hypnotized her, brain-washed her!"

Sakura sighed as her friend's voice rose to a hysterical pitch. _'See? Even Ten-Ten and Ino hate him' _Inner Sakura whined, _'Let's ditch him or hand him over to the authorities. This guy is crazy, I'd rather date Lee-san'_ Sakura had to admit that the situation had become grim if her inner was contemplating Lee. That guy was way off the charts creepy. A total clone of his singing idol, Maito Gai, Lee had bushy eyebrows, bug-eyes, a terrible fashion sense(I mean really, who wears _green spandex?_), and not a drop of shame. Always running about in what he called his 'Dash of Youth' and yelling about the burning passion of youthfulness to the heavens. Although he did have some rather admirable qualities: his eternal loyalty, honesty, ambition, spirit and energy(well maybe a bit too much of those two), determination, and the fact that he was a true friend. He may weird her out, but she had to admit(rather reluctantly) that he had a space in her heart, although it would never be the way he wanted it. _'Or maybe Naruto-kun! Yes, we could date Naruto! Let's just get rid of this freak! Shannaro!'_ Exasperated with the little(-cough-loud-cough-) voice that bellowed in her head and made her ears ring, our cherry-topped friend felt her patience run dry. 'And that would make a difference, how? He stalked us for seven years for Kami's sakes! Urusai!' Silence instantly resonated throughout her head. Finally some peace! She didn't have a oversized forehead for nothing(though it wasn't very large anymore, she'd grown into it over the years) and she required quiet to think. Her friend needed to be calmed down and she had to find a way to deal with her stalker. She was beginning to regret confronting him in the store.

"I-Ino-chan, onegai, ca-calm…down," Hinata stuttered, as Sakura's thoughts were once again interrupted that day.

"Iie! I won't!" Ino shouted, waving her arms in Hinata's face, "Forehead over there is hanging out with a stalker, _her_ stalker! How do you expect me to calm down?!"

"Ino is right Hinata-chan, what Sakura is doing is insane!" Ten-Ten tuned to face Ino, "Although Ino-chan, you shouldn't have yelled at Hinata-chan like that, she looks like she's going to faint."

It was true, Hinata had paled visibly and looked close to passing out after Ino's outburst.

"Gomen Hinata-chan," Ino mumbled embarrassedly.

"It-it's…alright I-Ino-chan," the shy Hyuga whispered softly.

"Ino-pig, calm down already. I know that you're jealous that I have a stalker and you don't but, you don't need to take it out on innocent bystanders."

Ouch, now that was a low blow, but it was true. Sakura had never met someone as obsessed with their looks as Ino.

"Just because I didn't chop my hair off for no apparent reason Forehead, doesn't mean that-"

"Uh guys? Could we get back to the matter at hand here?" Ten-Ten had interrupted Ino's verbal barrage and was pointing at Sasuke, who looked impassive to all the commotion.

Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke and was met with a face full of soft, ebony hair. In the ruckus, he had somehow managed to sneak up behind her and now had her lithe frame crushed against his toned chest. While he buried his face into her neck and was gently tugging on her ear with his teeth. Too distracted by her arguing friends and psychological tussle she hadn't noticed him until Ten-Ten pointed him out.

"Get. Off. Me. Now," each word she spoke held a promise of terrible suffering and an imminent death.

"But Sakura-chan, I-"

"NOW!"

Sasuke reluctantly removed his arms from around her; he didn't want what she did to him earlier to happen again.

"Ano…what are you going to do about him Sakura-chan?" Ten-Ten questioned in an attempt to break the silence.

"I'm going to keep him," Sakura chirped happily.

This time they really did fall over.

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

**A/N:** Didn't see that one coming did you, but it's what happens when I've had too much Tylenol, Buckley's, and I'm bored out of my mind. Being sick seriously sucks, I've already missed two days of school. As for any loose ends, typos, and grammatical errors, I apologize. I have not been in the mood to edit. FLAME me about it if you want and if you have any questions about it just PM me. Anyway, I've been thinking of writing a sequel for it or maybe turning it into a twoshot. Also, I know that Ino and Sakura are more of the 'best friends' but I personally like Ten-Ten better. I'm not bashing Ino, it's just a preference…Hmm, I wish that Sasuke-teme had died, but my plot bunnies are fickle and don't care that I hate him. Okies people, take pity on me and review this; I could use some cheering up.

-

**Something Random: **The little piece of plastic on the end of your shoelace is called an aglet.

-

Ja ne!


	2. Stalker's Addiction

(-hides behind Kakashi-) Eh he he…forgive me? My computer is stupid and I've been uber busy.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that this chapter is not much longer, I know that I promised longer chapters, but I'm exhausted(ੂੂ) from all the work I've had to do. I have exams in a few days and I've had so much work to do with my summatives. But to make up for this, I have the next chapter which I will be posting it in three days. This is a total promise that if I break, I swear I will, umm...I'll add an extra ten pages to it or something. I'd also like to send a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or alerted my story. I love you guys!(not literally)

**Important:** I have a poll on my account that I need you guys to do. It's for a few pairings in the following chapters of the stories. Please take it!

**Disclaimer: **(-sobs-) Naruto-kun ran away from me! He said he missed his Sakura-chan too much…So, now I get to keep Shino instead! (-wicked grin-) (-Shino: sulks-) Ahhhh, does Shino-kun need a hug? (-glomps Shino-) Also, I don't own the songs the 'Long Trip Alone' by Dierks Bentley, 'Take Me There' by Rascal Flatts, the Kodokan Institute, Wild Country 96.5, the movie Grease, or the book 'Brock Biology of Microbilogy Eighth Edition'.

**Warning: **Still incredibly OOC and random.

"Sunshine"-normal speech

'_Sunshine'_-Inner Sakura

'Sunshine'-Sakura to Inner Sakura

Sunshine-normal text

* * *

Stalker Soup

Chapter Two: Stalker's Addiction

-

'_We're all just a bunch of hopeless addicts; looks what_

_happens to us when we try to quit air.'_

-Rie-chan

-

_A small boy with spiky, midnight hair stood in the middle of the dojo, sweat pouring down his brow as he clutched his kunai with a vice-like grip that turned his already pale knuckles white. Reaching up, he tightened the small navy hitai-ate that marked him as a gakusei of the Kodokan Institute and charged forward with a determined look. A young teenager stood across from the frustrated boy; he had the same dark hair except that his was long and drawn back from his face. He also had the same striking onyx eyes and pale skin, but unlike the child he bore no expression upon his attractive features, in fact, he looked bored. He never raised his own kunai until the very last moment, when the young boy almost upon him._

_With a small cry, the child leapt forward, swinging the kunai in a wide arc which the teen easily dodged. Following his revolving momentum, he spun himself downward and used his hands to throw himself into the air with both feet extended in a kick to his opponents chin. The taller of the two just smirked before he slammed his left palm into the adolescent's ankles which caused him to stumble backwards. Taking this opportunity, the teenager crouched down and whipped his leg around. Throwing the child off his hands and sending him whirling into the air and the waiting punch before he flew clear across the room._

"_Reckless as usual, otouto. You shall never defeat me with such obvious tactics, the gap of power between us is too large for such mediocre tricks to work," the elder mocked._

"_Hn. One day I will surpass you aniki." The younger brother scowled as he picked himself off the floor._

"_Of course you will otouto, of course."_

"_Don't call me that! I'm going to surpass you and then father will recognize my talents!"_

_Before the one addressed as 'aniki' could respond, one of their dojo's sensei entered. He was a wizened old man but still one of the Kodokan's top martial arts masters. Pulling the traditional charcoal robe of the establishment around himself tighter, he spoke._

"_Itachi-san, your father is here and requests your presence." He turned towards the diminutive figure of the youngster. "Sasuke-san, return to your room and clean up, your sensei requires you in the Second Laboratory for your lesson."_

"_Hai, Minami-sensei," they both responded, although one of the voices sounded slightly disappointed and was tinged with anger._

"_Told you otouto," Itachi whispered as he passed; without a backwards glance he left. Though, not before he gave his brother a sharp poke on his forehead._

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

Sakura sighed as she looked over at the man who clutched her arm as they both strolled down the small the path that led to park. The midnight sky was alight with twinkling stars and a gleaming full moon that bathed the world in a silver glow. The spines of tall evergreens reflected the light, adding a lustrous shine to the foliage. While the small petals of surrounding Sakura trees shimmered in the phantasmal glow. Overall everything had a fairytale quality, although, the situation was a far cry from any fairytale Sakura had ever read. Didn't fairy involve things like, princes, princesses, castles, dragons, and true love? She scoffed inwardly at the last part, there was no such thing as love after all. But, nooooo. Here she was, approaching Konoha Central Park, after having a very loud argument with her friends as to whether they should call the police on a stalker, with said stalker.

Everything just seemed so jumbled right now; she had no idea what had been going on in her head that could have resulted in her decision to 'keep' Sasuke. It had just appeared to be the right thing to do, totally spur-of-the-moment. He was just so honest and sincere(and creepy); she also wanted to find out more about him. Where had he come from? What had his life been like? What measures had he gone to, to stalker her? What had driven him to stalk her? WHERE DID HE THINK HE WAS PUTTING THAT HAND?

With a loud, infuriated shriek, she jumped back from Sasuke and the offending hand.

"You! How dare you! I said I'd you could hang around for awhile. I did NOT say that you could fondle me! Y-you disgusting pervert!" her voice echoed in the darkness and carried down the street, waking up everyone within a five meter radius.

Her volume did not matter to Sakura at the moment though. The way he clung to her arm or held her hand all day was annoying enough. But thinking he could fondle her backside? Now that was another fifty foot skip across the line that he'd taken. Looks like the violence rates in Konoha would be taking an unusually high spike over the next few weeks, starting tonight.

With a resounding thump, Sakura fist connected with Sasuke face as he was sent flying halfway across the pavement.

"Nande?! What on Earth do you think you're doing! You shall _never _feel me up like that again! Do you hear me?!"

"Hai, hai, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke chirped as he gathered himself from off the ground and skipped back to her side(hadn't it hurt?). "I never meant to offend you, you aren't mad at me are you?" he continued, bottom lip shaking at the prospect of his precious Sakura-chan being angry with him(like that hadn't happened before –cough-or all day-cough-).

"Iie, I'm not mad at you, more like FURIOUS, you pervy baka!" she hollered.

"Awwww, Sakura-chan, how can you say that? I would never do such things to my little blossom, I was simply marking my territory."

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

With a vicious yell Sakura lunged at Sasuke, knocking them both to the ground. Without even comprehending their situation, Sakura drew back her fist and let him have it. Sasuke's cries of pain were heard all the way in Suna, were the Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of the village wondered if he was losing his mind. When she'd finally satisfied herself with giving Sasuke enough of a shiner, she sat back in content and admired her work. She never once realized that she was straddling Sasuke, Sasuke noticed this fact all to well. Reaching out he looped his arms around her waist and attempted to pull her closer. When she realized what he was doing, she let out an indignant shriek that sounded similar to a rant about dirty perverts as she threw herself sideways and away from the man. When she finally picked herself off the ground, she offered Sasuke a powerful kick in the gut before she stalked off in an attempt to control her rampant temper.

She couldn't believe the audacity the fool had, hadn't her earlier beatings left any affect on him? When she reached the wrought iron gates of the park she stopped to admire the intricate design of the metal. Each spine rose and fell, twirling with another rod before coming to an exquisite curling pattern in what seemed a never-ending dance of splendor that she once believed could only be achieved in nature. Losing herself in the beauty of the depiction and her midnight panorama, she felt her anger wash away like receding tides of the beach that lay just beyond the park. Exhaustion crept up on her in her contemplations and all previous desires to enjoy the solitude of the park where overrun by the desire for the solitude of her bed.

When she felt Sasuke's arm wrap itself around her waist, her fatigue coupled with her lack of food caused all resilience to melt away. Leaning against him, she yawned tiredly.

"I don't want to go to the park anymore Sasuke, I'm going home instead."

"Yosh Sakura-chan, do you want to go to my house?" he whispered in that failed seductive voice that had disgusted her earlier.

"Iie," she scowled, her waning temper flaring to the surface again.

"I'll take you home then-come on let's go."

"Hmm."

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

"O-yasumi nasai Sasuke," she ground out in frustration.

He had been quiet the entire walk home, simply allowing her to lean against him as he guided them back to her house. But since the moment they had stepped on the front porch of her house, he had refused to leave. Demanding that she let him in or that she stays with him. Her temper mounted to an all time high, fueled by her desire to get to bed and hopefully wake up to find out everything was actually a dream. That she had never confronted Sasuke in the store, never spoken to him, never been glomped all day, and never having to deal with an annoying and obsessive man for the rest of her life. And people wondered why she was a loner? Oh how she missed that anti-social life she once lived; and to think that everything stable in her life could come crashing down in a few minutes.

"Demo Sakura-chan, you can't leave me."

"And why not?"

"I already told you, you're my everything, I must be by your side at all times."

"Pity," she grumbled sarcastically.

"So can I-"

"If you don't leave right now, I'll never talk to you again!" she prayed that her threat would work; she was bushed.

"Sakura-chan, you wouldn't," he gasped in distress.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops," she warned.

Quicker than she believed humanly possible, Sasuke was gone. Ignoring a soft click in the distance, she turned with a relieved sigh and slumped in through the front door. Dropping her keys on the vanity and throwing her coat at what she presumed was her coat rack, she stumbled up the stairs and into her room. She never once noticed that her 'coat rack' was breathing.

-

"That had to be one of the worst days of my life. The weirdest too," Sakura sighed as she lowered herself onto her bed.

Although she'd never admit it, it felt rather odd not to have Sasuke latched to her side after she'd just spent eighteen hours with him. Shaking this thought from here mind, she flipped her legs over the side of her bed and lay sprawled on her back. Reaching over across the rosewood side table, she flicked the 'on' button of her radio and allowed the voice of the DJ and the music to fill her senses.

…

_So maybe you could walk with me a while  
Maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
Maybe I could feel you right beside me 'til I'm home  
'Cause it's a long trip alone_

"And that everyone, was Long Trip Alone by Dierks Bentley, next up we have Take Me There by Rascal Flatts. You're listening to Wild Country 96.5."

_There's a place in your heart, nobody's been,  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows,  
Not even your friends,  
Take me there.  
Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown,  
Show me around,  
I want see it all, don't leave anything out_

Sakura almost laughed aloud when she heard the lyrics of the song. They were so reminiscent of her situation with Sasuke; it was as if Kami-sama was up there right now, mocking her.

_I want to know, everything about you.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
Take me there.  
_  
_Your first real kiss, your first true love,  
You were scared.  
Show me where,  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
I want to roll down main street, the back roads,  
Like you did when you were a kid  
What made you who you are,  
Tell me what your story is_

Wow, she was really tired and the music was so soothing. Each soft note danced around her head and made her eyelids feel as if they weighed a ton.

_  
I want to know, everything about you.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there. _

I want to know, everything about you.  
Yeah, everything about you baby.  
I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of Your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me, take me, take me there.  
Take me there.

With a final chiming note, the song came to a close and Sakura unconsciously snuggled deeper into her t-shirt which held remnants of Sasuke's scent(not that she noticed). Her last thoughts were rather bleary as she wondered what he was doing before darkness enveloped her world. Before long it wouldn't be the only thing enveloping her.

"_Sasuke-kun_..."

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

In Sakura's Dream…

Sakura looked around at the scenery before her, or rather, what could perhaps be considered a scenery; with all that swirling it was becoming impossible to tell what it was. Her world was a hazy mix of cherry pinks and midnight blues(colours that seemed very familiar to her) that melded into one another, all the while never stopping in their endless dance.

"Great place I've gotten myself into," she grumbled to no one in particular.

POOF!

"Oh, my beautiful blossom of youthfulness, onegai, tango with me!" shouted a very energetic Lee(when wasn't he energetic?); who'd just appeared out of thin air.

She immediately blanched; there was no way she was going to dance with that guy. In fact, where did he come from? He wasn't here a minute ago. And what in Kami-sama's name was he wearing. As if that eye-gouging green spandex jumpsuit he wore before wasn't bad enough, but this? This was disgusting.

The 'dream Lee' stood in his trademark 'good guy' pose while his teeth pinged and panged. The shiny black locks of bowl cut were slicked back and resembled something out of the movie Grease. That wasn't the worst of it though, for he was wearing a skin-tight, neon green tuxedo with a bright yellow tie and scarlet ruffle.

"Ano, Lee…you…and…ano…here…and that,…suit…," she trailed off lamely, too stunned by his blinding appearance and his fashion failure of an outfit(like his previous clothing choices weren't bad enough); she wondered vaguely if she could call the police-if police actually existed in this demented alternate dimension.

"SU-STU! MIDORIIRO! MOMOIRO! ORENJI JU-SU! SEISHUN!" Lee bawled at the top of his lungs, all the while running around in circles.

"Uh, Lee...?"

"SAKURA-SAN, PLEASE PARTICIAPTE IN THIS LOVELY DISPLAY OF YOUTHFULNESS! THE LOT-"

POOF!

Lee suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke to be replaced by the several miniature tanuki.

"Beware," a rather aged and shriveled little tanuki crooned, "The great Lords of the Holiday Council are going to get you."

"Hai, hai!" the others squealed, "They will eat you all up!"

POOF!

The small furry creatures vanished in the same abrupt fashion they had arrived, leaving a very confused Sakura in their wake. Toppling over in shock, Sakura sat in stunned silence in her little dream world and allowed her mind to wander, and I mean _really_ wander.

"The Lords of the Holiday Council, huh? That would mean, ano, Santa, Cupid, the Easter Bunny, Leprechauns, and the Tooth Fairy…," she guessed as she considered what her furry friends had said.

'I wander why the Tooth Fairy doesn't scare little kids. A strange, winged beast sneaking into your room under the cover of darkness, creeping over to your bed and stealing things from you. The Tooth Fairy-if she existed-has to be a pedophile because she only sneaks into the room of small children(**A/N:** Sounds like the perfect job for Oro.) I think that if someone crept into to my room in the middle of the night I'd call the police; which is a really strange thought seeing as I hung out with my stalker all day. I think that the Tooth Fairy must be larger than she is generally portrayed; how else could she cart around all that money and those lost teeth. I wonder what it sounds like when she walks, she thought to herself.

_Tap. Tap._

'Yeah, probably something like that.'

_Tap. Tap._

'I wonder what that noise is-ZOMG! Is it the Tooth Fairy?'

_Tap. Tap._

No, wait! The tooth fairy wouldn't tap, she has to sneak in undetected; she'd avoid making any sound. She'd be as stealthy and secretive as a ninja, totally unnoticeable, with like, super shinobi powers!'

_Tap. Tap._

'Wait! If she was unnoticeable, then we wouldn't know she existed. Then how would we-ano…why am I thinking about the Tooth Fairy again?'

_Tap. Tap._

'Where is that tapping coming from?'

_Click. Thump. Thump._

'I wonder what that was, the Easter Bunny?'

_Rustle. Rustle._

'Mmmmm, why is so warm?'

_Whoosh._

'Why is there a draft? Why does it feel so nice all of a sudden; all soft and squishy. Like a big, cuddly teddy bear or a hug; a great, big hug from a big, cuddly teddy bear. Now, why does my bed feel like a stuffed animal, a stuffed animal giving me a…hug?'

"All alone with my Sakura-chan," came a muffled voice that punctured her dreams from somewhere to her left.

'Why is the teddy bear talking? Is he a magical-OMG! He wouldn't…would he?'

Sakura snapped her eyes open at the sudden realization of what had occupied her bed, all previous dreams of magical holiday creatures abruptly vanishing along with her drowsiness and her once peaceful slumber. Flipping around, she got a look at her trespasser. Yup, it was _definitely _not a teddy bear. Well, that was a bit of an understatement; the expression that Sasuke had on his face was reminiscent of a stuffed animal. All cute and innocent as he nuzzled into what was once her neck.

"It's alright Saukra-chan, your Sasuke-kun is here, I'll protect you. Just go back to sleep. Here, put your head on my chest."

"Nan desuka?" she snarled furiously despite her drowsiness, the weight of the situation finally hitting her with the force of a stampeding elephant.

Here she was, in bed with Sasuke in the dark…alone, with Sasuke! He had better have brought an ambulance when he'd snuck into-OMG, that's right! He'd snuck into her room, into her bed. Ohhh ho ho, he was going to get it now for sure.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?! IN MY ROOM?! IN HERE?! I SENT YOU HOME, AWAY FROM HERE, AWAY…FROM ME!"

"Shhh, don't be so loud, you need to sleep."

"Nante iimashita ka?!"

"Queit, sleep," commanded her with a serious tone, something she had not expected after the way he had acted previously. He appeared annoyed that she was attempting to sneak out of his possessive grasp and onto floor.

"How dare you tell me what to do!" she raged, still attempting to break free.

"Sakura-chan, you're tired and my perfect little blossom needs to be refreshed for the morning when we get married," the angry façade instantly dropping-along with her stomach-as his voice once again dripped with a blissful air.

Crickets chirped in the background. Sakura twitched with anger.

"SHUT UP, GET LOST, AND I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!!!"

The poor neighbours must be in hysterics right now.

"I can't leave you," he argued.

At this point, Sakura was too tired to argue. She just wanted to sleep.

"Fine, but you can't stay in the bed. Go sit on that chair then, and just stop touching me!"

"I can stay then?"

"Hai, just don't speak…or let me know you're here."

"Yosh!"

He appeared somewhat reluctant to leave her bed, but nonetheless he skipped(Oooooh Sasuke was skipping(again)!) over to chair, plunked down on the soft plum cushion and stared raptly at her. Grumbling in annoyance, she turned and burrowed back under the covers.

-

"Must you stare?!"

She'd been trying to sleep for hours; tossing and turning under the covers. The piercing look that he kept fixated on her was driving her crazy, she couldn't sleep. The feeling of his gaze on her was impossible to shake off and even harder to ignore.

"Hai."

She sighed in defeat, "You can come back in the bed if you promise not to touch me, I can't take the staring much longer."

With a high pitched squeal that would make even the most obsessive fangirl proud, Sasuke leapt of the chair and hurried under the covers. He immediately wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close.

"Hey! You can't d-" she was cut off when he spoke next.

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan."

"Wha?"

"O-yasumi nasai," he whispered through her hair before his even breathing filled the uneasy silence that hovered around Sakura in a dark cloud.

"Matte! You have to move, you're too…close…," she complained in halfhearted annoyance. His grip on her waist only tightened as she was crushed further against his chest.

"O-yasumi nasai Sasuke."

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

When Sakura woke up, the first thing that assaulted her sense was a large wall of blue. Next, there was the intoxicating scent of sandalwood, quikly followed by the sensation of a toned chest pressed up against her and two muscular arms latched firmly around her waist, holding her tightly. With a slight groan she lighted her head off her extremely comfortable _pillow_ only to realize that what she was snuggled into was _Sasuke_. Her left hand was resting on his chest, gripping lightly on to his t-shirt, the other resting beneath his head, unconsciously holding him closer as he buried his head into her hair. Her left leg was entwined with his while she lay partially on top of him.

When she had raised her head, she'd unintentionally disturbing Sasuke's position which caused him to crack a single bleary eye in her direction.

"Ohayo gazaimasu Sakura-chan," he mumbled lovingly.

In her shock at her very intimate and suggestive position with Sasuke, Sakura tumbled backwards out of bed with reverberating thud and embarrassed yelp.

"You…I…uh…I shower now!" she stuttered, a deep blush adorning her face much to her displeasure.

She immediately rushed out the room leaving a very confused and lonely Sasuke in her wake.

Sliding on the tiled floor of the bathroom in her haste, Sakura rushed over to the sink to splash cold water on her burning face. With a sigh, she rested her brow upon the cool glass of the vanity and tried to calm her racing her heart. She couldn't believe that she had ended up in Sasuke's arms last night. He was her stalker for Kami's sake! She'd just met him; she should have called the police on him! Which brought her to another series of unanswered questions; why hadn't she called the police on him? '_Isn't it obvious? You liiiiike him,_' her Inner piped up. 'Oh, shut up! Why are you like this anyway? Weren't you saying just yesterday how we needed to hand him over to the authorities?' she growled. '_You know I'm right,_' came the sing-song voice, completely blatant to her inquiries. 'I said shut it!' '_You'll get over your denial at some point,_' Inner Sakura reasoned before fading away into the recesses of her mind. Even though she refused to head her Inner's words, she couldn't help that bubbling pit of uncertainty that had pooled in her stomach. Or the tingles that shot through her body at the memory of his warm embrace and the way he'd greeted her a few moments ago. Sakura was thankful that Sasuke hadn't tried to follow her into the bathroom or worse, the shower; she didn't think she could handle much more at this point.

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

_(When a virus of the papovavirus group infects a host cell, one of the two modes of replication can occur, depending on the type of host cell.)_

Sakura sat on the caramel plush couch, flipping through one of her medical textbooks, trying to retain some information that would be required of her on her exam in five months. Well she was trying, Sasuke had been dogging her every step since she'd stepped out of the bathroom that morning. She'd struggled out his grip a dozen times in the last few minutes alone; he was absolutely impossible. It would be so nice if would just disappear.

"Sakura-chan."

_(In some types of host cells, known as permissive cells, virus infection results in the formation of new virions and the lysis of the host cell.)_

"Saaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaan."

_(In other types of host cells, known as non-permissive cells, efficient multiplication does not occur, but the virus DNA becomes integrated into some of the host cells, thereby creating new, genetically altered cells.)_

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke, stop it!" Sakura screeched in frustration for the third time in the last ten minutes.

The tall male appeared to lack enough self-restraint to keep his hands off her(yah, like he was trying), which continued to proved particularly distracting to her concentration.

_(Such cells frequently show loss of growth inhibition and are called transformed or tumor cells.)_

"Sakura-chan?!"

Growling in frustration, she ripped herself from his grasp once again, tuned out his implorings, and returned to her book in a huffy silence. Only thirty hours with the guy and she was ready to kill him. She vaguely wandered if he could be returned to whatever asylum he must have come out off, although she figured no one in their right mind would want him. His obsessive compulsiveness had to go beyond the limits of any doctors or sedatives.

_(In nonpermissive host, transformation can take place if the early proteins can be expressed, but the viral DNA cannot be replicated independently.)_

"Why are you ignoring me?" he protested with the expression of a lost puppy.

_(Once the viral DNA has entered the nucleus and transcription of the early genes has taken place, there is a great stimulation of all of the host cell's biosynthetic activities involved in cellular DNA replications and mitosis.)_

"Saku-"

"NANI!" the sound of her book snapping shut only added to the volume of her fury.

"Can I kiss you?" he cooed into her ear, trying to take her lobe between his teeth.

"GAAAAAHHHH! SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she lunged forward towards his neck; he surprised her by ducking her attempts to strangle him.

"Nani yo Sakura-chan?" he questioned innocently, appearing confused by her outburst, "I just a kiss, or more if you want," he added suggestively.

"Nani yo?! NANI YO?! It's YOU! You and your incessant poking, prodding, touching, cuddling, talking, and I WON'T KISS YOU!"

"Demo Sakura-chan-"

"Iie! No 'buts', I'm trying to study here and you're not helping!"

"Awwww, Sakura-chan," he whined again.

"Don't you have your own house, friends…life?" she questioned suddenly, her curiosity piqued-overriding her anger-at the hopeful chance that she could lose him and his leech like ways.

"I have a house, you're my friend and my life, I don't need anything else," he stated offhandedly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_It was true, she was his addiction, his drug, his everything. And even if she never loved him, he could never give her up for that would be like giving up life itself for him; too bad she didn't understand this._

Sakura supposed she should have expected as much, but hearing him say it without so much as a second thought made her feel almost sorry for him. Almost mind you, she couldn't have anyone believing she was going soft. And considering what she had gone through in the last thirty hours, feeling truly sorry for this guy was practically impossible.

"Well, why don't you go home?"

"Nande?"

"Because," she began slowly; as if explaining it to a small child, "I'm trying to study and you're annoying," she exaggerated the last part to prove her point; she couldn't stop the icy tone that had crept into her voice when she'd said it.

"Hai, demo, you're not there, you're here. I'm not leaving you."

Just _perfect_.

"Well," she hazarded, groping at straws, searching for something to say, "why don't we go to your house," the (terrible)solution popped out of her mouth without her consent or any rational thought.

"Huh? Sakura-chan, you want to go to my house?" he squealed immediate ecstasy. "You're staying, ne? You want to live with me?!"

"Wha? Iie, iie! That's not what I said!" she responded nervously, abandoning her chair and backing up slowly with her hands held up in front her trying to shield herself from some unseen enemy (-cough-him, his enthusiasm, misinterpretation-cough-).

"You're sure?" he sulked, his face instantly falling into a sad(and slightly cute(**A/N:** Gag!)) pout.

"Ano…hai?" she was suddenly fearful as to what she was agreeing too.

"Yah! Come on Sakura-chan, let's go home!" he cheered.

"It's not my, oh never mind," she sighed, it wasn't like he ever paid attention to reason anyway.

He quickly hopped over to her, grabbed her arm and dragged out of the kitchen and over to the door. While he quickly clad himself in his jacket and shoes with a truck load of enthusiasm, Sakura's efforts were rather subdued. Who knew what his place would be like? And did she really want to be _alone_ with Sasuke in house where probably no one could hear her screams(or moans). Well, she could always beat the crap out of him if he tried anything, perhaps she could have some fun after all.

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

I think I'm over using a few things: the screaming, lunging, ranting, etc… I need to mix things up for the next chapter. If you have any ideas please tell me, the next chapter may be almost done but I'd love to hear what you have to say and I can always add things. I feel like a serious pervert after writing this chapter, Vicky, if you're reading this, I blame you!(Jk) That scene at the beginning was a bit Sasuke's past. As each chapter goes along you're going to find out more about him. I'm going to give him an interesting(I hope) background, this way he would have a valid reason for stalking Sakura. I hope it didn't confuse you too much.XP I know that I ended it in a stupid place, but I suck at cliffies so what can I say? …Like I said before, I have exams coming up in a few days so I'll see how the updating goes, don't worry about it too much though cuz I never study anyways. Don't forget to review!XD

-

**Something Random: **The typical lead pencil can draw a line that is thirty five miles long.

-

Huge thank you to: Emo-Pink333, EmeraldEyes69, irene3800, petite.ina, Alluum, aliceeyy-chan, Laura-chan, LoNeLy-GiRl14, petite.ina, 0oFoxLovero0, Paco Taco, anime59, sasusaku-lover-forever, I'm Not What People Think I'm, XxArie ChanxX, Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune, tsina, Butterfingers123, another-dreamer282, c.b.o.l., ChristinaAngel, jazzrazz, carolynia, KaylaL101, GaaraFox, eleanaleone, MegaMiriam, gaarafaves, ElvenKnife, You'll Never Guess, SwiftWolfgirl44, 2supersmart, linac428, Kunoichi Of Shadows who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best!

-

Ja 'till next time!

-

Rie-chan


	3. The Origination

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack and it is still Sunday(almost)! So this is not exactly the chapter that you were expecting, but you need to understand more about the history I have given the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. This is so some scenes that will appear in later chapters will make sense. It's also easier to do it this way than to write a little bit each time. I'm also doing this because I came up with this super cool idea for the original chapter and I need a little extra time too write it.

**Disclaimer:** Shino-kun is all mine, I think I'm going to go kidnap Neji-kun as well…

* * *

Stalker Soup

Bonus Chapter: Stalker's Roots

Part One-The Origination

-

"Smoking kills. If you're killed, you've lost a very important part of your life."

- Brooke Shields

-

Civilization has a strange way of turning the tables as too were power lies. Millennia ago, from roughly the Kanna era to the Keicho era when war reigned supreme throughout the five great nations, the Hyuuga clan was renown as a family of high military power. As the eras circulated they produced many a shinobi, samurai, and military generals. Then, when the warring nations grew closer to peace, the Hyuugas became more politically involved; they were still revered for their fighting prowess and their knowledge of the ancient arts. They owned several dojos that spanned the entirety of the Fire Country, from which they were from, despite the upheaval to a more advanced age. Still, time passed, until the world was revolutionized and power and wealth were drawn from either politics or industry.

Originally, the expansive and most potent corporation in all of Konohagakure no Sato was Sharingan Illusions Industries. They prospered in every aspect and drove many others out of business, the only competition they faced came in the form of Byakuugan Visions Incorporated. The companies weren't at odds in the beginning; in fact they were allies in the dangerous world of commerce.

See, Byakuugan Visions Inc. was actually the basis for the creation of Sharingan Illusions Ind. When the BVI was first created, it was headed by the prestigious Hyuuga clan. The family produced geniuses, business gurus, entrepreneurs, tycoons, and martial arts masters. The family was organized into two different tiers. The top level of the hierarchy was the Main Family, which was followed by the Branch Family.

The Main Family dominated the Branch Family; while they lived with much success, no one from the Branch Family would ever be allowed control of BVI. The title of CEO or owner would always be reserved for the members of the Main Family. This system existed for many generations-the Branch Family members weren't exactly content, but they were satisfied. They had power, money, and were respected-or feared-by everyone. That was, until a certain person was born into the Hyuuga clan.

By right, he should have been a member of the Main Household, but due to circumstances that he may not have been of true blood, he was forced into the care of the Branch members. As the years passed, the Hyuugas realized that he was, in fact, of impure blood. He did not retain the most prominent feature of the Hyuuga's, their eyes. Every Hyuuga had identical eyes; pale silver with a slight tinge of lavender-like two entrancing moons. This child however, had eyes the colour of midnight that sometimes flashed red when he grew angry. Three tomoes swirling in the middle when his rage reached its peak; thus he was forced to the bottom ranks of the Branch Family. While the members of the Hyuuga Family were cruel in some of their dealings, they were not heartless. They felt for the boy who was only part Hyuuga because of matters out of his hands resulting in the denial of his birthright. So, to make up for the events that had preceded his birth, the child was honoured a single wish for his eighteenth birthday.

Ten years to the day that the elders of the Hyuuga clan decided that a single request of anything but the company would be granted to the child, his birthday came. The child was no fool, he was the prodigy of prodigies and he understood that he could not turn the tables of power that had presided over his clan for centuries. So when he was brought forward before the Main elders, he new what he wanted. His request was simple; he wanted his own company.

Of course he knew that at the age of eighteen he would not be granted such a request, but he knew how could accomplish his desires. His company would simply be a branch derived from the actual business. It would exist to promote the workings of BVI, but he would have complete ownership. He also requested that as the owner of the company he could change his surname. Both of these wishes were granted to the newly admitted adult, and from that day forward he was known as Uchiha Madara.

At first Madara plans did not include complete separation from Byakuugan Visions Incorporated, but as time past his lust for power grew. He wanted everything-he wanted control, he wanted command. So, two years after the creation of Sharingan Illusions Industries, it separated to become its own establishment. For the mutiny that Madara had committed to the clan, he was permanently banished. This meant he would never be allowed to return to his origins and any offspring he produced would be unwelcome amongst the Hyuugas. He was now forced out of his clan and left with no family ties or reverence.

Uchiha Madara refused to let this hinder his plans for power. He realized he would need heirs to fill his shoes after his demise and quickly set about getting a wife. He would also need to build an empire for the name Uchiha. Another three years later left him with a wife, a daughter, the most powerful company that had ever graced the planet, and a bloody family feud that rivaled the civil war that had taken place in Konoha a millennia ago.

Despite legal issues that raged between the clans, the families did not interfere with one another. They simply ignored each other, the presence of the other was never acknowledged unless absolutely necessary. This behaviour retained as the standards for which the two families lived by, this would never change and until this day it has never changed.

Both companies remained in fierce competition until twelve years ago. By this time, the current head of Sharingan Illusions Ind. was Uchiha Fugaku. Under the influence of Hasegawa Orochimaru, a wizened business tycoon, he relocated the headquarters to Otogakure no Sato. In the beginning Fugaku refused the offer of moving the family business, but after some agreements that were not released to the public ensued, it was revealed. Sharingan Illusions would be moved out of the Fire Country and transferred to the Land of Sound.

The exchange was uneventful, but there were several claims that the head's sons had left the company. While none of these were addressed, there have been several rumors that Uchiha Itachi, the next heir and a prodigy and genius in his own right, has been spotted doing business with the infamous corporation, Ataksuki Networks. While the whereabouts of the youngest member of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke seems to have disappeared altogether…

-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-

**A/N:** Please don't get mad at me for it being so short, it's very mandatory for the following chapters. Not too mention the fact that I went through all the trouble of typing that out. The real chapter will be up after Part Two: The Ensuing is finished, typed, edited, and my exams are over. Now please review or I won't post the next chapter…jk!XD

-

**Something Random:** Crayola is a French word that means "Oily chalk."

-

COOKIES to FakeCompassion, 2supersmart, bAkA.sh0uj0-x, Joya, monya, Anonymous, LoNeLy-GiRl14, AMI-CHAN, aries200, Laura-chan, shattered crystal heart, Chixon, Kirei Cherry Blossom, and MegaMiriam who reviewed the last chappie. Thanx you guys!XDDDDDD

-

Ja ne!

-

I posted a little SasuSaku oneshot called Cherry Pie ealier today, if you haven't checked it please do and don't forget to review it. The summary for is:

He always liked the taste of cherries best. SasuSaku

Super huge thank you and a giant slice of cherry pie to Lady Emerald Star, Laura-chan, sandwich-chan, Miss. Wolf Assassin, Frog-Wallet, jazzrazz, PieciesHateScorpios who reviewed Cherry Pie.


End file.
